Being John Gabumon
by DesertJackal
Summary: John finds a program that allows him to become Digimon. (All similarities to Being John Malkovich are purely intentional)
1. Chapter 1

Being John Gabumon by Jackralmon  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
I'm a normal American teenager. I go to High School, I hang out with friends, I go to the movies. I do everything so many other teenagers do. My name is John and at 16 with short brown hair I am probably as completely unassuming as I could ever be. Just like everything else, it was a normal Thursday. I had been at the mall with my friends Sara and Jared and had just gotten home. After having dinner I went up to my room and turned on the computer. I planned to play one of my favorite computer games, but first I had to check my E-mail. There was the usual junk, a list of stupid jokes from my uncle, and something strange. I sat there dumbfounded. Something strange? That was unusual. So I opened it up. It said,  
  
"Here is the file you requested. No questions asked."  
  
The E-mail address gave no indication to where it was from, and then I noticed that it had a file attached. I opened the file, before freaking out forgetting it was probably a virus. I didn't even get a chance to try to stop downloading before it finished and automatically opened up. I covered my eyes imagining the computer slowly being eaten up by a horrible virus. I peeked at the screen and saw that there wasn't a virus but some sort of program. The program had a large black screen in the middle and a list of weird words that all ended in –mon. The only thing I could think of that ended in mon was Pokemon. I had absolutely no idea at what this was. The list contained words like agumon, biyomon, betamon, greymon, ect. It seemed like gibberish. So I randomly picked a word. Gabumon. The black screen started flashing; Asian words appeared in the corner like it was loading something. Then I felt my body start pulling towards the computer screen.  
  
"Oh S#*%"! I yelled and grabbed the arms on my chair. Colored light were flashing out from the screen. My face was pushing into the screen and then I felt my whole body be sucked into the computer. I felt like I was falling until I touched what felt like ground in a very painful crunch. I tried to look around, but couldn't. My vision was blurry, but slowly cleared. I tired to look around but still couldn't move my muscles. All I could see was a jungle with weird looking plants. Then my vision started moving. It looked like I was moving towards a plant with berries on it. Everything felt strange. I felt shorter, I felt like I was naked except for some cloth covering by back and head. I reached the plant and a yellow hand with a clawed paw attached to it and grabbed a couple of berries and plopped them into what felt like my mouth. I tried to scream out loud but couldn't. I suddenly felt thirsty and without my control, what felt like body walked to a river and took a handful of water and drank it. After finishing drinking I saw my shocking reflection in the river. I looked like a dog with a big yellow horn on top of my head. I had a big black nose and sort of blue and white fur draped over yellow scaly skin. I felt shocked but the face in the reflection looked bored. Confusion didn't even come near to describing what I was feeling.  
  
"Gabumon!" I heard someone yell. The creatures head moved to look at the voice.  
  
"Gabumon! Hi." Said a large pink bird thing.  
  
"Hi." Said me/it.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked the bird. The creature who I think was named Gabumon, said something but I was too freaked out to hear. I wanted out of this thing! I wanted control of my body! I did everything in my power to move my arm, legs or even my tail! Gabumon's arm suddenly jerked up. Suddenly I realized that I had moved it.  
  
"What the?!" said Gabumon perplexed.  
  
"What?" said the bird.  
  
"I don't know my arm..Uh never mind it's nothing." Suddenly everything went black, and I felt like I was falling, and I kept falling until, Splash! I was in water. I swam to the surface and looked around. I was in my backyard pool and it was dark out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I jumped out of the pool and ran into the house soaking wet. After slipping on the floor several times, I dried myself. It wasn't too long after I got sucked into the computer and my parents didn't seem to notice I had disappeared. I snuck into my room changed clothes, turned off the computer, and went to bed thinking about my recent experience.  
  
I woke up late the next morning. It was summer so I didn't have school. I thought about the weird dream last night. Of course it didn't really happen. It just doesn't. I got dressed and went downstairs. Mom left a note saying that she and Dad will be home late tonight and that they were going out for dinner. Then I noticed an extra note on the bottom.  
  
"PS: Please clean up after spills you made. There were puddles on the kitchen floor" It couldn't be? It was just a dream. I wasn't sure, so I ran upstairs and turned the computer on. There it was an icon on a desktop that I had never seen before. I opened it up and it was the same program E-mailed to me last night. I didn't know what to think. What is it? Where did it come from? Was this even possible? I have no idea I told myself. There was only one way to be sure. So I kept the selection on Gabumon and just like before was sucked into the computer. Crunch! I was again looking through the eyes of another creature.  
  
"This is incredible!" I thought. I could feel the grass under Gabumon's clawed feet. I could feel Gabumon's tail swing as he walked. Except for the fact that I had zero control over the body it felt like I was entirely another creature.  
  
"Hey Gabumon!" Someone yelled.  
  
"What do you want?" Gabumon said like he wished the voice hadn't called him.  
  
"I hear you were by the West Lake. You know that's Gazimon's territory." Said the Gazimon. There were about 3 scruffy rabbit looking creatures that more or less looked exactly the same.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since when I said!"  
  
"Ahh I see. Then I should have known." Gabumon said sarcastically.  
  
"You bet you should have know because, because you should." Said a different Gazimon creature.  
  
"Shut up!" said the "leader".  
  
"I'll go where I want." Said Gabumon.  
  
"Exactly what I had hoped you would say." He said with a stereotypical evil smile.  
  
"Stun Blast!" the Gazimon yelled. Three balls of light appeared from them. Gabumon ducked, but at least one of them hit Gabumon. Gabumon screamed and a sharp pain shot from his arm which I felt. Gabumon got his composure and yelled Blue Blaster. I felt a stream of blue fire come from Gabumon's mouth. It hit one of the Gazimon square on and it fell down. The "leader" looked angrier than before and tried Stun Blaster again, but missed. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the back of Gabumon's head. Gabumon fell to the ground. The other Gazimon has thrown a rock at Gabumon. The pain was intense and Gabumon didn't seem in good shape. Gabumon tried to say something but couldn't. I wished there was something I could do. Then I remembered the last time, I had moved his arm. So I thought hard, but nothing came out. I kept trying, but the pain was distracting me. I tried and, "Blue Blaster!" A stream of fire burst from the mouth and hit the "leader" in the stomach. The Gazimon yelled out to his friend who started carting the "leader" away. The other Gazimon was crawling back in to the forest. Then blackness enveloped me I felt like I was falling and then splash. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I had been watching The Price is Right for about a half an hour. The contestant had just made a really stupid guess during the Plinko game. It didn't matter because I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about Gabumon, the Gazimon, and the whole damn experience. They were like talking animals. They had weapon things in them! Gabumon actually breathed fire! This was so cool. Before today I wouldn't even believe anything beyond my science textbook could exist. Now I wanted to tell the world, but first decided to tell my friends to see what they thought. Jared and Sara were probably my best friends. We hang out together constantly. Jared was working as a camp counselor so I called up Sara. I acted mysterious about what I wanted to show her, and she got really annoyed at me, but she agreed to come over anyway.  
  
"Hey John." Sara said smiling. I said hi back and offered her a drink. I was trying to think of the best way to tell her about what I had found. Sara was of medium height, and had straight reddish brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was good-looking and was a pretty nice person, at least most of the time.  
  
"So seen any good movies lately?" I was stalling.  
  
"Yes. I saw one with you and Jared yesterday. So what did you want to show me?"  
  
"That wasn't a good movie. I said had you seen any good ones?"  
  
"I thought it was good." Then she added annoyed, "You made such a big deal something you wanted to show me and I want to know what it is!" Sara could be stubborn sometimes.  
  
"Okay it's on my computer." Sara followed me upstairs and she sat down on the computer chair.  
  
"Sara, this is going to be unbelievable."  
  
"Okay." She said as I opened up the program. She sounded skeptical.  
  
"This program puts you inside another creature. You actually see and feel everything this creature is. It's incredible!"  
  
"What?" She sounded confused. I'm pretty sure she wasn't expecting me to say anything like that.  
  
"I know you don't believe me." I said.  
  
"John, you're joking. Right?"  
  
"No I'm very serious!"  
  
"Now I know you're joking." She laughed. I know I shouldn't have said that "very" part.  
  
"Come on!" I pleaded. "It's awesome." She smirked. "I had opened up this program E-mailed to me."  
  
"From where?" She interrupted.  
  
"I don't know." She looked even more convinced that I was joking. "I picked this Gabumon name."  
  
"What's a Gabumon?"  
  
"I think it's a Pokemon or something."  
  
"Ah, I see." Sara was trying her best not to burst out laughing.  
  
"I got sucked into the computer. And I was Gabumon. I couldn't control anything, but I could feel his tail. I could smell things that only an animal could smell. I felt pain when he was hurt."  
  
"Of course." She said sarcastically. I was getting frustrated.  
  
"Alright! Pick one!" I said annoyed.  
  
"Okay." Sara scrolled down the list of names and picked Biyomon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I had picked Biyomon, just to humor John. I wondered how long John will drag this out. He sure sounds like he's convinced; he's probably been in the sun too long. Suddenly the whole computer screen started flashing. Letters in another language appeared on the screen and colored lights started streaming from the screen. My whole body felt like it was being pulled towards the screen.  
  
"Oh my God!" I screamed. My arms flailed out trying to find something to hold onto. They found John's shirt and I grabbed on and held on for dear life.  
  
"Don't worry," John said while trying to pull off my hands. "Everything is going to be alright."  
  
"I'm being sucked into the computer!" I screamed. Everything quickly went black and I felt like I was falling until crunch. I had stopped stopped falling, but my vision was blurry and my whole body felt weird. My vision started to return and saw a vast ocean in front of me as I stood on a cliff. There was also a pink looking beak is sticking out from my face. I tried to move, but couldn't. Then my vision started to move on its own. I felt what seemed to be me ruffling of feathers. It felt like I was actually ruffling feathers! I tried to look down, but couldn't. The body I was in started walking towards the edge of the cliff that looked down onto the beach. There was something way down on the beach. The body (Biyomon?) started running towards the edge arms spread out. I tried to close my eyes, but couldn't and then the ground left my feet. The arms flapped a little then I started soaring down towards the beach. It was an exhilarating feeling to be soaring through the sky. It was over quickly as the creature's feet hit the ground.  
  
"Gabumon!" A high pitched voice yelled from me. The creature I was in ran over to a dog looking creature with a yellow horn and blue and white fur. Gabumon looked bruised and some of his fur was torn showing his yellow skin beneath.  
  
"Hi Biyomon." Gabumon said.  
  
"Gabumon! What happened?" Biyomon said with worry.  
  
"Nothing, just the usual fight."  
  
"Did you take on the Gazimon again?"  
  
"They took me on." Gabumon corrected.  
  
"Un huh. Gabumon, how dumb can you be? I mean if there…" Suddenly everything became black and I felt like I was falling, until I painfully hit water. I swam to the surface and looked around. I was in John's pool and John was waiting at the edge. I splashed John with some water.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" I screamed.  
  
"I told you! You didn't believe me." He said as I climbed soaking wet out of the pool, not believing what I had just experienced. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I got Sara a towel and some clothes to change into and we sat down at the kitchen table for she could she could tell me what happened. When she mentioned the pink beak I realized Sara must have been the same bird creature I saw the first time. Sara had given up being angry at me; there was no reason too after all. She seemed to really have liked the experience.  
  
"I can't believe that just happened." She said, "This changes some laws of physics I think!" I had a brief thought of the cultural, scientific, religious and economic importance of all this. That thought was quickly pushed out of my head when I saw the latest Victoria Secret catalogue on the table.  
  
"John." Sara said, "What time is it?"  
  
"2:30." I said looking at my watch.  
  
"I got to go! I have a job interview at three. I will bring back your clothes later this week, and I want to try that program again." Sara said goodbye and quickly left. I didn't have breakfast so I had a big lunch after she left. After lunch I watched TV for about an hour then I went upstairs to my computer. I looked at the strange list of names in the program. Names like Bakemon, Motimon, Renamon and Veemon. Some of the names had recognizable words in them, many didn't. I wondered if I should try a different one, but my mind kept wandering back to Gabumon. I knew Sara said Gabumon was alright, but I was still worried. What the hell I thought. I could always try another creature later. So I picked Gabumon, and soon I was seeing through the eyes of Gabumon. Gabumon was still on the beach walking slowly. Biyomon was nowhere to be seen. When we got near a grove of trees something hit Gabumon on the head. I heard some laughing overhead and Gabumon looked up.  
  
"Come on Gabumon!" Why do you always look so glum?" Said a purplish, short dinosaur standing on a tree branch. The dinosaur reminded me of a pterodactyl or another flying dinosaur, except that the tiny wings on his arms don't look like they would take him anywhere.  
  
"Monodramon, hey." Said Gabumon.  
  
"I caught some fish. I really get tired of berries and bark and I know you do too, so I'm sharing."  
  
"Thanks." Gabumon looked down at the fish that hit his head. They smelled delicious too me, even though it was raw and dirty. Monodramon swung down from the branch and he and Gabumon started to eat. The fish tasted really good.  
  
"I hear you got into a fight with the Gazimon again. Hope you showed them whose who."  
  
"I sent them running." Said Gabumon with reluctant satisfaction. "I just…"  
  
"What?" Monodramon said with his mouth full of fish.  
  
"It didn't feel like I controlled the last attack I did."  
  
"You, definitely need to stay off the yellow berries."  
  
"Hmm." Gabumon didn't sound convinced.  
  
"I got Kokatorimon almost run over by a Monochromon." Monodramon laughed at the memory. "So watch out, Kokatorimon is going to be in a bad mood. He was yelling things like stop acting like a Hopmon and act more like a Stikedramon and things like that."  
  
"He deserved it." Gabumon said. "He is always butting into other people's business." Suddenly Monodramon jumped up and crabbed something. He lifted up a strangely colored crab creature by its claw.  
  
"Uh hi." The crab said frightened.  
  
"Crabmon!" Said Gabumon.  
  
"What are you doing?" Monodramon asked.  
  
"I was just hungry."  
  
"Will you stop following me?" Monodramon said while trying to stop Crabmon from struggling.  
  
"I don't follow you! We just live in the same jungle!" Crabmon said defensively as Monodramon put him down.  
  
"Here have some of mine." Gabumon gave him some of the fish he hadn't eaten. Crabmon said thanks and hungrily ate the fish. Crabmon then said,  
  
"Have you guys seen all those Vilemon showing up by the mountain?"  
  
"Vilemon, always taking other digimon's territory." Monodramon said annoyed. Gabumon started to say something but everything went black and I felt like I was falling. While I was falling I realized that I had been in Gabumon much longer than previously, I wondered if that was going to be a problem. I fell into the pool with a big splash and climbed out just like the last two times. I walked into the house dripping water all over the floor.  
  
"John why were you in the pool with your clothes on?" I spun around and saw my Mom and Dad standing in the doorway. 


End file.
